Together We're Unlimited
by Madmae16
Summary: Amu's sixteen and Ikuto's back. Before they know it they're gone and running away together. Read to find out what happens next!
1. Amu's Note

Mae: I'm back

Rima: took you long enough

Mae: you're just bitter 'cause I always pair you with Nagi.

Rima: You would be too if **_I_** paired **_YOU_** with someone you can't stand… BRILLIANT! I'll write a fanfiction too, where you're paired with that kid who plays yu-gi-oh!

Mae: ummm, how does that work, cause he's already a father… with someone else's baby.

Rima: *Too busy writing to acknowledge me.*

Mae: anyway, RHYTHM! DISCLAIMER

Rhythm: Mae-Chii doesn't own anything but it would be really cool if she did

* * *

Chapter One- Amu's note

_Mom, Dad… as you may have noticed, I'm not here. I am going to be in so much trouble. Remember Ikuto? He left a couple of years ago, he's back now… and I realized I can't live without him… I'll explain the rest later. What's most important now is I love you, and I'll always love you. And you love me too. Don't forget that. I'll be back in a couple of days. I'm safe, Ikuto's with me._

_Love,_

_Amu_

**_And Ikuto_**

~Ami's POV~

_Crap _I thought, how was I going to tell mama and papa? I had gone into Amu's room to borrow her clothes and I found this! Papa was going to flip his lid! Not only had onee-san **ran away from home **she ran away from home **with a boy!** A handsome **21** year old boy! THEY COULD BE KISSING RIGHT NOW! Amu could get pregnant! Or worse, SHE COULD CATCH HIS COOTIES!

I was just about to leave and wait for them to notice until Papa walked down the hall, "Ami? Is Amu in there? Come out my little sparrow I've got a surprise for you," he said trying to push his way through the door.

Despite my best efforts he went inside, "Ami," he said confused, "Where's Amu?"

"Etto," I said and I pointed towards the note. He picked it up and tears filled his eyes.

"MIDORI!" he yelled (A/N Is it Midori or Mimori? I can never remember.)

He curled up and fell down crying, Mama came in and found the note he had been reading quickly. She read it and smiled warmly, "She'll be okay Tsugmugu."

"I'M RUNNING AWAY!" Papa said before running down the hall and into the bathroom.

Mama threw a worried glance towards the note.

~Amu's POV~

The wind swirled around my face, my hair was a pink fuzzy mess but I didn't care. I buried my face into his jacket and listened to his speeding motorcycle.

* * *

Mae: What'd ya think? That was cool right?

Rima: None of them have any idea what's happening. And it was really short.

Mae: Yeah, basically. I'm going to try to have this done by new years... who knows if i can continue this for more than 20 minutes maybe it'll be longer, we'll see. Just a couple of important things:

Temari: If you want to know what's going to happen next,- WRITE A REVEIW AND TELL MAE-CHII TO GET OFF OF HER LAZY ASS AND UPDATE!

Pepe: Mae-Chii rarely knows what she's writing about herself until the second she writes it-dechu. It's never to late to give a suggestion.

Kiseki: Most importantly, you peasants need to press the sparkly shiny button and reveiw! tell he what you like, don't like, what you had for breakfast, tell her about you're dreams! be brutally honest!

Mae: Good job everyone! i'll try to update tuesday! oh and i'll try to make the other chapters longer!


	2. A Long Story

Rima: FINISHED!

Mae: what?

Rima: The fanfiction about you!

Mae: Really? Lemme see.

Mae: *Reads it at the pace of a snail* I love this line here, 'Mae cried tears and yu-gi-oh -card - player put his hand on her head.'

Rima: *grumbles* it's better than anything you've written

Mae:… ignoring that, KusuKusu, disclaimer

KusuKusu: Mae-Chii doesn't own anything! If she did Riri-tan would be in BIG trouble!

Chapter 2-A long story

-Amu's POV-

After what seem like minutes we stopped. I didn't recognize the place we were at, there was a tree… and some long grass… and a road. That's all there was. There were no cars on that road, no flowers in the grass and just that one tree. Nothing, you get it?

He got off the motorcycle and fell down into the grass in a refreshing way, I demounted too and stroked the motorcycle, "How'd you decide to get a motorcycle anyway?" I wondered out loud.

"It's a long story," he said.

"We've got time," I said.

"You're right," he said and sat up to tell his story, (A/N shout out to SukiYo1910 for making me think about the motorcycle!) "About a year ago, I was in a ramen shop getting something to eat, when suddenly this guy burst in, he was at least seven feet tall, with biceps the size of your head, he looked ready to kill. He went up to the woman managing the shop and started yelling at her. It seemed like she owed him money and a lot of it.

"Then he pulled out a gun so I tried to defend her. Right as he was about to shoot I pulled it out of his hand, the bullet still shot, it hit the sign above her head, right on the spicy miso ramen. But then he turned for me, I did the only sensible thing and ran; without paying my check but I figured they'd understand.

"I had taken the bus there so there so there was no where good method of escape-"

"And that's when you hopped on a motorcycle?" I interrupted?

"Listen," he said scoldingly, "I ran down the busy street mobbed with people.. I finally found a narrow ally he'd never fit in and ran down it. He saw me and I swear he turned into the incredible hulk! He smashed a hole in the building behind me! The building was going to collapse so I ran down the ally through the back. He may have been big but he had nothing on me in speed, but he still chased me, finally there was a church, I went inside hoping for escape. When I got inside there was a priest there, I asked him where I should hide, he said, 'The room you should hide in has no doors.' And all I could think was, _yeah, god is great and all but he's really not helping me right now._

"So I went to the door in the back and it lead outside, guess who was standing there? The incredible hulk himself! He swung his fist at my head and I ducked barely missing his paws of pain, I ran to the motorcycle dealership at the end of the street and found what the priest was talking about on display. It was my shiny black motorcycle; I ran to it and hopped on only to find it didn't have the keys in the ignition, what has our world come to when car people selling motorcycles don't leave the keys in motorcycles their trying to sell? So anyway the man selling the motorcycles came up to me and asked, 'What seems to be the issue?'

"Out of breath from running the whole way there I simply pointed to the man running towards us, when he got to me he said to the motorcycle dealer, 'Move so I don't have to crush you both,' he just laughed and started a conversation with the guy! I was completely horrified and he was talking to him like an old friend! About five minutes later in the background I heard some one talking into a phone, 'No, he doesn't seem to be armed-' Some one was calling the police, soon the police arrived and arrested him. I asked the man selling the motorcycles what I could do to repay him and he ended up convincing me to buy the motorcycle," he said finishing his story.

"Whoa," I said, "Did that really happen?"

He burst out in laughter, "Oh my, and you, and GAWD!" he choked out between laughs.

"I'm thinking that's a no," I said slightly peeved.

Wiping tears from his eyes he said, "You should have SEEN the look on your face, absolutely PRICELESS!"

"You're going to have a facial expression only a mother could love pretty quick," I said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't pass up this opportunity to see if you're still as gullible as you were as a sixth grader," he leaned in closely and said, "Apparently you are."

I blushed and looked away, "And you're still easily flustered too."

"Alright, enough of that," I said, "What really happened?"

"I got sick of the bus and a big metal box didn't really appeal to my… free willing feline character, speaking of which, where are that charas?"

"Miki said something about getting food with Yoru and I think Ran Suu and Dia are spying on them," I said.

"Perfect," Ikuto said leaning in, "More alone time for us."

I leaned in too feeling my skin turn red and kissed him.

-Rima's POV-(A/N sorry to cut you off there guys ^.^)

"I'll be sure to call you if I hear anything," I said reassuring Midori.

The second I press the end button I grabbed a pillow and screamed at the top of my lungs into it, "WHAT THE FUCK AMU!" I said much too loud as I came away from the pillow, "The guy you wanted nothing to do with three years ago comes back into town and you sneak away and bang him! You know what! I'm going to find you and beat some sense into you! Shit; I'm talking to someone who's not here, first sign of insanity or what?"

I ran down the stairs, and grabbed my purse, as I passed my mom I said, "I've got to go find my friend, I'll try and be back by Wednesday," (A/N if that excuse would only work with real life parents…) she gave me a thumbs up and continued to type into her laptop. I rushed through the door and began to search, I went to the school, the park, the mall, and the building that stood where the amusement park once was. She liked to go there a lot, she didn't go inside, she just sat on the bench across the street whenever she was sad and texted Ikuto, he's like some sort of medicine to her, DON'T YOU GET IT AMU! DRUGS ARE BAD! EVEN THE HEALTHY KIND OF DRUG IS BAD WHEN THERE'S TOO MUCH OF IT!

At about nine I was exhausted and had no clue where to look next. I pulled out my phone and began to call her. She didn't pick up, I knew she wouldn't pick up but I called about 14 times. But once when I called, some one picked up but it wasn't Amu, it was a man's voice, "Rima?" he said.

"Where's Amu?" I asked frantically, hoping this person with her phone could help me.

"Rima what's wrong," he said and I finally recognized the voice.

"Nagihiko? WHY DOU YOU HAVE AMU'S PHONE?!?!?!"

"Rima, this is my phone," he said confused. I looked at my phone and it said Nagihiko's name in the caller ID. I must have not pressed the A and it had taken me to the non-existent Ms, and called Nagihiko, (A/N it could happen!).

"Wrong number, sorry," I said.

"You seem kind of freaked? Is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

"Amu ran away with Ikuto and I've been looking for them for hours and I can't find them and I have no clue where to look now and I just REALLY need a drink," I said loosing my composure.

"Where are you Rima? I'm coming to get you," he said.

"No, I'm okay," I said trying to regain my voice.

"I'll help you find her, she's my friend too," he said.

I grudgingly told him where I was.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he said, "Stay away from the liquor store!"

I sat down by the street pole and waited for Nagihiko to get here. About five minutes later I saw an orange jeep wrangler speeding down the road, _that driver's gonna kill somebody,_ I thought and it stopped right next to me. The driver pulled down the window, "Hop in," Nagihiko said.

"KusuKusu, if I die, then you can have my manga," I said reluctantly getting in.

Mae: SO MANY WORDS! This things gonna have to have like 40 chapters to fit everything in!

Rima: even in you're amuto, there has to be lots and lots of Rimahiko

Mae: Base-ic-ly.

Rima: -_-* anyways, Merry Christmas everyone, Mae-Chii thinks that reviews would be a cool Christmas present so PRESS THAT BUTTON!

Mae: on a totally weird note I actually want to hear what you had for breakfast! It fuels and powers the energy of the story!

l

l

l

\ /

V


End file.
